


Portrait Parley

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [71]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce talks to his parents, Bruce tries to be a good dad, Fluff, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Bruce struggles with being a good dad.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	Portrait Parley

**Author's Note:**

> You know you're starved for parental approval and affection when writing a fictional dad telling his sons that he's proud of them makes you tear up.

The fire crackled quietly as Bruce lowered himself onto the couch in his study, looking up at the portrait that hung above the mantle. He stared at it silently for several long minutes, but finally, almost not believing the words coming out of his mouth, stated, “They’re getting married.”

The words began spilling out of him at that, filling the near-silent room. 

“They told me during dinner. Jason and Tim… I didn’t even know they were dating, but they’re getting married. I… I’m so proud of them. And I hate that I haven’t shown that. I hate that Tim was so scared to tell me, that Jason thought my surprise was anger. I hate that they thought I would be anything but happy and proud of them. I just… I wish I knew how to tell them that I’m proud, that I love them more than I know how to express. They’re my sons and I failed them.”

He fell silent, his chest aching at the memory of the fear in Tim’s eyes after the announcement, the insecurity Jason had masked with anger. His heart hurt with the knowledge that he had failed his children so badly that they thought he wouldn’t support their love and he closed his eyes, whispering, “How can I show them that I love them, that I’m proud?”

Tears prickled in his eyes and he took a deep breath, then nearly jumped when Jason’s voice stated, “Well, you could start by, y’know, _using your fucking words_ , you giant emotionally constipated manbaby. That’d be a good way to at least get the ball rolling.”

Bruce turned to see Jason leaning in the doorway, arms crossed and brow raised in an imitation of unaffected casualness. It was a good act, but Bruce could see the tension in his stance and the tightness around his eyes that spoke to his emotional turmoil. Tim was just to his left, looking like he was about to cry, and Jason rolled his eyes at Bruce’s speechlessness, dragging Tim with him to plop on the couch and suggesting, “Maybe instead of just staring at us and thinking it really, really hard, you should try actually saying ‘I’m proud of you’ and ‘I love you’. You’d be amazed at the difference it makes.”

Bruce couldn’t help his smile at Jason’s sarcasm, the playful snark that he thought he had lost forever in Ethiopia, and answered, “I’m proud of you both, more than words can express. And I’m sorry for ever making you think that I wasn’t. I’m happy that you’ve found each other and worked past your rough history to reach this point and I just… I want you to know that I love you, both of you. You’re my sons and-”

He was cut off by Tim, who lurched forward to hug Bruce. Bruce twitched in surprise, then brought his arms up to hug Tim back as Jason teased, “See, B? Using words helps.”

Then Jason was leaning in to hug them.


End file.
